His Mermaid
by InfraViolet
Summary: After a violent fall, Retasu is badly injured and left stranded, only to be rescued by a rather unexpected person... [Pai x Retasu]
1. The Fall

_Ohayo Tokyo Mew mew fans ! I am back with another fanfic. A fanfic centered on my favourite couple, Pai x Retasu ! I hope you´ll all like it despite the sad beginning._

Summary_ : Retasu is badly injured after a violent fall, and is gone missing. Ryou, Keiichiro and the other Mew mews are determined to find her, but someone else comes to her rescue before they have a chance too... ( i´m definitely not good with summaries. But at least it´s clear )._

Disclaimer_ : I do not own Tokyo Mew mew. If I did, Pai and Retasu would have kissed, and Purin would have kissed Taruto with candy at the end of the anime, like she did in the manga ( that was so kawaii ! )_

The Fall

Retasu was running.

Running away for the Café, from Ryou... from the pain.

Hot tears were slidding down her cheeks like raindrops. She closed her eyes, trying to escape Ryou´s image in her mind, but it was no use.

_« Shirogane-san ? I have something to tell you..._

_« Yes, Retasu-chan ? »_

She had waited for this day for so long. She had feared it, too. She had carefully prepared her words, her attitude, what exactly she was going to say to him...

But she couldn´t know how _he _would act in response to her declaration.

_« It is... kinda complicated... I don´t really know how to..._

_« Take your time. You know, you can tell me anything. »_

She should have realized, at this moment, that she couldn´t do this.

That was exactly what Edomurasaki-san had told her this day, a long time ago, at the library, when she was about to confess her love for him. And then she discovered he loved another one.

But she was too nervous to notice this fact.

« _Shirogane-san... I am in love with you. _»

Retasu bit her lip, trying vainly to stop her sobs.

She had seen the sparkles in his blue eyes fade, his face fall. He had involuntarily made a step back.

She had understood immediately what this gesture meant.

He had just stared at her, unable to talk, and closed his eyes.

This had been the fatal blow.

« _Retasu... _»

She had vaguely heard him pronounce faintly her name, while she was turning and running away.

She had never felt so much pain in her life...

She had counted on Ryou so much. She had hoped...

_Hoped that he would love me too._

This thought made her shed new tears. She had been foolish... why... why would Ryou love _her _?

Retasu didn´t know where she was going, and she didn´t care.

She suddenly felt the ground disappear under her feet, the wind blow around her, she felt herself fell down, her eyes shut.

And then she hit the ground.

It was a violent, terrible, painful shock. She gasped as she landed on the solid ground. Her vision started to blurr and the world around became black.

A last, silent sob was heard as she fell again into the darkness.

_I warned you it started sadly ! But it will get better, do not worry. And yes, there shall be some Ryou x Retasu, because I can´t just forget him like that. But the real couple in this fanfic is still Pai x Retasu._


	2. Disappearance

Disappearance

Ichigo stared at the Café with an anxious look on her face. Minto was drinking tea, Zakuro was terrifying the costumers and Purin was doing tricks, breaking dishes. It could have been a normal day... if Retasu had been here too, assisting the monkey girl in destroying plates, like always.

But the porpoise Mew mew hadn´t show up this morning.

_She may just be late, _she thought. But she shook her head in disbelief. Retasu was never late. She was always right on time, or early – an apologizing for being late every time.

The other girls seemed pretty calm about her lateness, but Ichigo had a bad feeling. She decided to go tell Ryou about this ; putting down her broom, she went to the kitchen.

« Shirogane ? I have something to tell you... »

Ichigo entered the kitchen and stopped.

Ryou was sitting at the table, not moving, staring at his hands. He looked completely lost. Next to him, Keiichiro was patting gently his shoulder.

« Ah, Ichigo-san... he said, looking up, could you come back later ?

« But... Shirogane, what´s going on ? »

Ryou didn´t answer. At the sound of her voice, he raised his head. Seeing her, he let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

Suddenly, an unpleasant idea came to Ichigo´s mind. She stepped forward.

« Is it about Retasu ? »

The two men started.

« Ichigo-san, what makes you say this ?

« Well... is it or is it not ? »

Ryou closed his eyes.

« You´re right. Retasu... »

He seemed unable to continue, and stared at Keiichiro. The pastrycook understood and went on :

« Retasu-san told Ryou something quite unexpected this morning... she reveled that she loved him. »

Ichigo´s eyes went wide. A big smile appeared on her features.

« But, this is so sweet ! Why do you... I mean, don´t you... »

She stopped talking. Ryou hid his face in his hands.

« Ichigo... I do not... »

He didn´t continue, but she understood.

More than that.

_Oh no..._

« You _idiot _! »

Ryou looked up again and stared at her in awe. Ichigo, furious, came to the table, right in front of him.

« You rejected her, didn´t you ?

« I didn´t. I just... didn´t answer...

« How smart ! Retasu has been in love with you for ages ! And when she tells you, you just... stand there... you jerk ! She must have been hurt so much ! »

Ryou didn´t respond. Keiichiro decided to interrumpt the cat girl.

« Listen, Ichigo-san... this can be repaired... why don´t you bring Retasu-san here, so that her and Ryou can have an explanation ? »

Ichigo looked down.

« She´s not here. She didn´t came at work today... »

There was a small silence. When the young girl looked up, Keiichiro and Ryou were watching her with anxiety. A terrible thought came to her mind.

« You... you don´t think...

« Ichigo, call her house, please, said Ryou, standing up.

« No, Shirogane, you´ll do it yourself, she answered firmly. You owe her an explanation. »

He seemed about to refuse, but gave up and sighed again. Ichigo gave him her cellphone with Retasu´s number and he called.

« Moshi moshi... I am Shirogane Ryou, Midorikawa Retasu-san´s employer... hai... no ? But... are you sure ? No, no, it´s nothing. Arigato... »

He put the phone down, concern growing on his features.

« Her mother says she left home early this morning... three hours ago... that´s when she came to see me, before you girls arrived... apparently, she didn t go back home. Her mom thinks she is here.

« My God... what could have happen to her ? What if... »

They all knew what she was about to say.

_What if... she was so sad because of Ryou´s reject, that she did something to herself ?_

« We have to go look for her ! Ichigo claimed.

« Hai, Keiichiro nodded. Ichigo-san, go tell the costumers that the Café is closing due to an emergency. You´ll warn the other girls as well, we are going to look for Retasu-san. Ryou, you are coming with us...

« Sure... » he muttered.

Keiichiro, Ryou and Ichigo left the kitchen.

Litte did they know, someone had been listening to their conversation.

A tall figure with elfin ears and dark clothes drew aside from the window, his arms crossed, and vanished in the air.

_A little review would be great ! Arigato !_


	3. Rescued

Rescued

He had been searching the area for about half an hour when he finally encountered her.

Retasu was laying still down a cliff, near the sea, in a peaceful and quiet place. Blood was slidding on her forehead, from a deep wound, and on her left arm. The said arm was in an irregular position ; it must had been broken in the fall.

Her face was wet and shining because of the tears she had shed.

He landed silently next to her, bent down and lifted her body cautiously in his arms. She let out a little sigh, but didn´t wake up. He stood up with no difficulty : she was very light. He removed a lock of green hair from her face to have a better look. Retasu´s skin was pale and the wound on her forehead looked pretty deep.

He pulled her more closely to his chest and teleported away.

Retasu´s pendant had fell from her pocket and it remained on the floor, in the middle of a puddle of blood.

-----

_Nothing_, Ichigo thought frantically.

« We´ve been looking everywhere for hours, she muttered. The library... the school... the park... everywhere !

« Calm down, Ichigo, Zakuro commanded. We still didn´t check the beach.

« But what if...

« Uh, stop going frantic ! »

Minto went next to her idol, with an exasperated look on her features.

« That won´t help a bit... let´s go to the beach like Onee-sama said. Retasu likes this place, and it´s near where she lives.. »

Ichigo cursed quietly but nodded.

Ryou, Keiichiro and Purin were at Tokyo Tower ; but they didn´t find Retasu either. Zakuro, Ichigo and Minto took the bus to reach Tokyo Bay. It was already the afternoon. The sky was cloudy and they´re weren´t many people today.

They went to check a more isolated part of the bay, near a little cliff ; suddenly Minto exclaimed :

« I found something ! Ichigo, Onee-sama ! »

The two Mew mews hurried next to the bird girl. She was standing in front of the cliff and staring at something on the floor. Ichigo gasped.

It was Retasu´s charm. The pendant was laying in a small puddle of dust and blood. The cat girl bent down and took it, ignoring Minto´s disgusted sigh.

« Retasu... she whispered.

« She was obviously here, Zakuro stated, a hint of worry in her voice. She must has fallen down the cliff... then someone probably took her away...

« Couldn´t she simply walk ? Minto suggested.

« I don´t think so. It seems high. She must be too injured to move... »

Ichigo closed her eyes.

« But... if someone took her... why isn´t she in a hospital ? I mean, she went missing a long time ago... her parents would have been warned... or... »

She stopped.

The three girls stared at each other, and Minto gasped in horror as she realized the obvious.

« _The Cyniclons_... »


	4. Retasu´s Awakening

_Just a little note to thank my reviewers ! _Oystiee, Starsky-chan, I-luv-Kish-and-dark, Clover of Damnation, Otome Umi, mmRamen, FallenGoth13, Mew Meiko _and_ Knight who says NIH. _I´m pleased to see that some people like my fanfic ! Now, in this chapter, the real love story between Pai and Retasu begins. _

_I won´t say much about it except that I put as much fluff as I could considering Pai´s personnality and this strange situation... so... not much, actually. But it´s only the fourth chapter... wait and see !_

_By the way, I decided to use Mew mew power « _cyniclons » _to describe the aliens, because I had enough of just calling them aliens. Why not cyniclons ? It´s an okay race name._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Mew mew. You all know what would happen if I did._

Retasu´s Awakening

When Retasu woke up, she was laying in a bed that wasn´t hers, with a big headache and a bandage on her arm. Her vision was blurred ; she reached around on the off chance and felt her glasses on a little table near the mattress. She put them on and blinked several times, to support the pale lavender light given out by the walls. Then she tried to sit up, but felt a violent pain in her neck and fell down on the pillow gasping.

Retasu looked around with helpless eyes. She was in a small room, containing, aside from the bed and the table, two seats near a steel door. The walls were bare and had a shining purple color.

Retasu closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Surprisingly, her memories instantly flew back to her and she bit her lip in despair. Ryou... the cliff, the fall... _Ryou_. Distress surrounded her like a wave and she started to cry silently.

The door then opened and someone entered the room. He stopped when he saw her tears.

Retasu´s eyes widened when she recognized the tall, purple-haired alien standing in front of the door.

_Pai _?

It was indeed Pai, silently watching her at the other side of the room, holding a white tissue and a small impenetrable bottle. His face was as stoical as ever as he studied her features carefully. Then he closed the door and went to the bed. Retasu could only observe him quietly as he sat on the table ; she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She just watched him in fear, doubt... curiosity.

_Why is he here ? What... what is he going to do to me ?_

Just as she asked herself this question, Pai raised a hand to grab a hold of her chin, and she involuntarily shivered. She tried to back away, but the single little movement was painful, and she contained another sob. Pai noticed her gesture and shook his head.

« Do not worry. I have no intention to harm you. »

His soft tone wasn´t as emotionless as ever : it was somewhat reassuring, and Retasu calmed down a bit. She stood still as the cyniclon examined her scars closely. He frowned slightly, seeing her shining tears, and raised his fingers to wipe them. She blinked several times, a warm feeling surrounding her under his touch, and felt herself blush heavily.

Without a word, Pai seized the bottle of liquid and soaked the tissue in it, then he started to spread the grey substance on her injuries. It was cold – freezing, actually – but the pain stopped as soon as it touched her skin. Retasu closed her eyes, letting Pai heal her wounds.

Once he was done, he closed the bottle and put it back on the table.

« This medicine will heal you quite fast, he stated calmly, but you need to relax for it to be efficient. I suggest you go back to sleep.

« But... Pai... what happened to me ? Why... »

She didn´t finish her sentence , not knowing how to ask.

_Why are you taking care of me ?_

Retasu felt he would not like this question.

Pai looked at her thoughtfully, probably thinking about what he was going to respond.

« I found you down the cliff this morning. You were unconscious and I figured you had fallen. I brought you here to heal you. »

This wasn´t really the answer Retasu wanted, and he knew it as well as her. Confused, she hesitated, a million of questions in mind.

« Where am I exactly ?

« You´re in our dimension. The infirmary. In human time, it´s six o´clock in the evening. »

She started.

_Six o´clock ? How could I sleep that long ?_

Pai stood up, leaving the medicine on the table.

« Have some rest. I´ll be back tomorrow when you wake up.

« Pai, wait... I...

« I have research to do. Good night, Retasu. »

Before she could ask anything else, he had left the room.

_So how is it ? Lame ? Believable ? Not fluffy enough to your taste ? You tell me ! I love constructive criticizm. Sayonara !_


	5. The Plan

The Plan

« Okay, just let me think… Ryou muttered. You´re telling me that Retasu has been kidnapped by the cyniclons.

« _Mewnapped_, Shirogane onii-chan ! Purin corrected.

« _I don´t care for that, Purin ! _»

Every one in the room jumped at this sudden blow. Purin remained silent for a second, then bent her head, as her eyes started to become wet. Keiichiro put firmly his hand on Ryou´s shoulder and Minto and Ichigo gave their employer a reproachful glare.

« Ryou, yelling on Purin-san won´t arrange the situation, Keiichiro stated.

« Ri... right. Gomen, Purin... he said quietly.

« It´s okay... she sniffed.

« So... you are really sure she has been... »

Ryou was cut by Zakuro´s nod.

« Her charm was laying in blood. She had obviously fallen down the cliff. Considering it´s pretty high, she must have been too injured to move by herself. And no one called the hospital or her parents to warn that a wounded teenage girl had been found near the beach. »

Ryou just stared at her for an instant, then simply nodded.

« Right. There is no doubt. So... Retasu has been captured by the cyniclons. A _Mew mew_, a _defenseless_ _Mew mew_, has been captured by the cyniclons. »

Silence followed his words.

_Retasu_... thought Ichigo, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Minto suddenly stood within the group and exclaimed :

« Well, what are we waiting for ? We have to save her before they do something !

« Minto-san... Keiichiro said, that´s probably what they want us to do... use her as a bait for a trap...

« So ? »

Everyone started to her furious voice.

« I won´t allow these freaks to do experiences on my friend. They want us to come ? Then we´ll come ! I won´t leave her like this ! I am going.

« Purin is coming with you, Minto onee-chan, na do da ! Purin claimed.

« It may be imprudent, Zakuro stated, frowning, but it´s the only thing we can do. »

Her face softened, allowing everyone to notice, just an instant, the concern and the worry she was hiding from them. She was as afraid for Retasu´s sake as they were all.

« Who knows what they might do to her. Especially Pai. He hates humans and will probably want a revenge. We have to go, now ! »

Ichigo nodded, her face lit up, and she seized her charm. Ryou and Keiichiro just looked at their Mews, both hiding expressions of pride.

« Minna-san ! Henshin ! »


	6. Pai´s Feelings

Pai´s Feelings

« All right, spit it. What´s going on ? »

At the sound of Kisshu´s mocking voice, Pai stopped what he was doing and looked up. The green haired alien was standing against the wall, his arms crossed, with a very unpleasant grin on his face. Pai sighed.

« Kisshu, I am quite busy right now. Will you...

« Oh, gomen. By busy, you mean busy daydreaming about your dolphin ? »

Taken by surprise, Pai managed however to keep a stoical face. He replied neutrally :

« I do not know what you are talking about. Now...

« Oh yes, you know damn well, Pai. »

He unfolded his arms and came closer. If his smile was remaining on his lips, his eyes were now serious. The purple-haired alien understood he wouldn´t like what his comrade was going to say.

« That´s just not you, Pai, not at all. You know it. You hate humans probably more than any of us will ever be able to hate them. The Mew mew Retasu is injured, and instead of finishing her off, you bring her back to our dimension to heal her ? »

Pai didn´t answer immediately.

« I thought I had already told you, he finally said coldly, that I would like to study this Mew mew because of her unusually important connection to the Mew Aqua cristals. She reacts with it more than the other girls, and it could be useful to...

« So why are you helping her ? Kisshu interrumpted, as if he didn´t listen at all to his explanation. You know we don´t have much medicine, that we have to save it for ourselves. You gave her half of the bottle.

« A human being can be studied easily when he is perfectly healthy », he retorted, with a shadow of growing anger in his tone.

Kisshu noticed it and shook his head.

« You are lying, Pai. Not only to me, but also to yourself.

« Leave, Kisshu. Now, Pai muttered.

« Fine. But, just for you to know... »

About to teleport, he turned his head to gaze upon his comrade one last time.

« There´s a chance that she might return your feelings. »

Kisshu left, not bothering to check Pai´s expression after this statement. He smiled to himself, knowing he had told him something that would keep him from working for a_ long_ time.

Pai looked by at the computer´s screen, but the numbers and data he was typing were suddenly looking blunt and incomprehensible.

Kisshu´s last words were crossing his mind repetitively.

_There´s a chance that she might return your feelings._

He sighed and cursed Kisshu mentally. Why did he have to say this ?

The tall alien shut down the computer and sat on the nearest bench. He looked at the electronic clock on the machine : it was ten p.m. Retasu was probably asleep now. The medicine was efficient, but a bit strong for humans. It would leave exhausted for a while.

Pai had wished to find human medicine, just to be prudent, but her state of health was critical, and he knew he had to heal her fast. He didn´t have time for this.

_That´s just not you, Pai, not at all. You know it._

Why had Kisshu chosen this moment to show that he wasn´t as clueless and idiot as he looked like ?

Pai closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

He was sure that he had hidden his feelings well though. That he hadn´t show anything, said anything that would let anyone see how he felt about the Mew mew Retasu.

Even if he still wasn´t sure of what he felt...

_She isn´t like the other Mew mews. She is special._

Special. Not only because of the Mew Aqua. What he had said to Kisshu was true in some way – that he wanted to study her reactions to the healing water. He had thought about it, vaguely, some time ago... after her first transformation into a mermaid.

_But I made the final choice when I found her._

Seeing her like injured like this, laying broken on the floor, Pai had wanted to help her. And he made his decision. He would examine her organism for reactions to Mew Aqua, and that would give him an opportunity to heal her.

But Kisshu hadn´t believe it.

Deep Blue-sama probably wouldn´t believe it too.

Pai was kinda surprised his master hadn´t ask anything about Retasu yet. But it would happen soon.

Pai went to the infirmary and quietly opened the door to take a peep inside. Retasu was peacefully asleep under the covers. He entered the room and approached the bed.

Retasu, the porpoise Mew mew... his features softened while contemplating her, without him noticing. His feelings for her weren´t clear... but... he _liked_ seeing her. He liked the way her emerald eyes were sparkling when she smiled, he liked the constant, cute blush on her cheeks, he liked the look she had when she was willing to win, determinated to save the people she loved.

Retasu was undoubtfully the most beautiful human – not only human, female – he had seen yet.

He was also attracted by her kind, caring personnality. He had witnessed, many times, that she wasn´t selfish. She was even the opposite of selfish. She always worried about others before herself.

He noticed with some satisfaction that her scars were disappearing. Their medicine seemed to work. Tomorrow, she would be better... and certainly ready for the examination...

Before he could think about this further, Retasu began to toss and turn in her sleep. She was shaking.

_She must be having a nightmare..._

Pai laid the covers on her body to keep her warm, and she calmed down a bit, but her breathing was fast. She was mumbling something. The purple-haired alien bent down in curiosity to hear.

« _No... Pai, help... me... no... _»

_Help me._

He stood up again, his thoughtful eyes not leaving Retasu´s face.

She trembled violently, but he knew it wasn´t because of the cold. She was scared.

Pai reached for her hand and held it gently, then sat on the small table. Retasu started to calm down and her breathing went normal. He gave a small, sad smile and remained where he was.

He would be staying with her tonight. Nothing would happen to her.

_I know you expected more fluff in the fourth chapter, but, hey, Pai is Pai : you get my point. However, there shall be more PaiRetasu fluff in later chapters. Ciao !_


	7. Retasu´s Dream

Retasu´s Dream

_Retasu was having a terrible nightmare._

_She was running again, but this time, she was running for her life. Everyone around her was black, sad, silent. Behind her, she could hear the calm, fast footsteps of the... person chasing her._

_Pop, pop, pop. Same regular rhythm, same monotous sound. Pop, pop, pop..._

_She was getting tired..._

_But ''he'' was not... he was getting closer... a hand rose behind her back, ready to catch her..._

_Then she saw a familiar figure floating above her._

_She recognized him immediately._

''_No... Pai, help me ! Please...'' she yelled with all her might._

_Her vision became blurry, sharp nails brushed against her arm..._

_Suddenly, the freezing sensation disappeared, and a warm feeling surrounded her body. She felt a hand take her in a comforting away, and someone´s strong arms grabbed her gently to hug her._

_She looked up to meet her savior´s eyes._

Retasu slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped in surprise.

Pai was asleep next to her on the bed, gently holding her hand, breathing quietly. She felt a deep, red blush take over her cheeks and stared at him in awe.

_He... how did... why ?_

She was so confused that she couldn´t even think clearly.

She had never, never expected, even in her craziest dreams, to be one day in this situation. Asleep next to her ''enemy'', with him holding her hand...

At this thought, she flustered even more. His skin was soft against her cold fingers and his proximity was giving a warm, reassuring feeling in her body. Retasu relaxed a bit. She watched him carefully. She never had the opportunity to be so close to Pai before... or to really think about him...

Retasu had always been convinced that the Cyniclons weren´t heartless nor cruel, despite Ryou´s own convictions. And she still was. Deep inside, she understood their purpose, their emotions. They were only trying to do the best for their people.

_It´s even really heroic, _she thought.

She observed Pai´s sleepy face with curiosity, and blushed again.

_He... he actually looks kinda cute..._

Retasu immediately closed her eyes. What was she thinking ! That was the last thing she should be wondering about.

However, she opened her eyes again to see him, and approached closer, without even noticing. Cute, really ?

Really... and even more than that. She liked this little lock of purple hair on the side of his face, she liked his elfin ears, and when he was awake, his mature, melancholic gaze...

She only realized it fully now.

Because, before... she was too absorbed in Ryou to really notice other boys...

Even if she _had _felt something for Pai.

Compassion. Curiosity.

Not only that. Some kind of... liking.

_My face must look like a cherry right now._

Retasu hesitated. Should she awake Pai and...

_And what ?_

She didn´t mind his presence at all. She actually enjoyed it. Next to him, she felt safe, comforted.

So she just closed her eyes, with a small smile on her lips, waiting for the sleep for take her away again.

Without noticing, she put her own hand on Pai´s.


	8. Failure

Failure

« Ryou ?

« Hai, Keiichiro ?

« What are you planning on telling Retasu ? »

The young man looked up, surprised by this unexpected question. Keiichiro was standing next to him and looking rather serious. Ryou sighed.

« I don´t know...

« I thought so...

« Why do you ask ?

« I was thinking something... »

Keiichiro paused and added, with a dark shadow on his face :

« Zakuro-san implied that Retasu-san fell from the cliff. But what if she was so devastated that... »

He had no need to continue. Ryou´s face fell.

_What if she jumped purposefully... to end with her life ?_

« I don´t see your point very well, Keiichiro... he whispered quietly.

« I´m saying that she must really love you, Ryou. And that, when you´ll see her again... »

_If I see her again..._

« You´ll have to say the right thing. »

Ryou didn´t reply immediately.

« How do I do that ?

« Simply by being honest. »

_Simply ?_

_This is not simple at all..._

Keiichiro had no time to go on. Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro and Purin entered the Café, all of them had detransformed.

Retasu wasn´t with them.

Ryou cursed mentally.

« What happened ? Why isn´t...

« The cyniclons dimension isn´t here anymore, Zakuro cut coldly. They must have moved it.

« _Damn it_. »

No one reprimanded him. They were pretty much thinking the same thing.

« In that case, they´re not using Retasu-san as a bait... Keiichiro muttered.

« Then what do they want her for ? asked Ichigo, worry written all over her face.

« I must admit I don´t know...

« Keiichiro, let´s go scan the whole Tokyo area for cycniclon signals, Ryou commanded.

« That will took us a very long time, Ryou, and it´s already night...

« Fine, I´ll do it myself. »

Not waiting for an answer, he rushed to the basement. Keiichiro sighed and prepared to follow him.

« Minna-san, you can go back home. Have some sleep. Luckily, tomorrow, we will have located Retasu-san. »


	9. Girl with a Porpoise

_Okay, I know this is the second update of the day, but I couldn´t wait till tomorrow : this is the cutest and sweetest chapter so far - in my opinion at least - and, well, as soon as I finished it, I needed to put it in the story. So... enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : As you all know, I do not own Tokyo Mew mew. _

Girl with a Porpoise

The next morning, it was raining in Tokyo. The atmosphere in the alien dimension was colder than usual ; Pai decided to use their heating system in order to stop the humidity. He went to his computer quite early to proceed with the operation.

He had finished typing his data when suddenly, he felt someone teleporting behind him from behind. Slightly curious, he turned around to see his two comrades.

"Kisshu, Taruto. What do you..."

He stopped. The two cyniclons both had strange grins on their faces. Very unpleasant grins in Pai´s idea. He frowned and waited.

Kisshu was the first one to attack.

"So... did you have a good night sleep ?"

For an instant, he broke through Pai´s cold façade. The tall alien violently started :

"What do you... you _spied_ on... ?

"I was looking for you, said Taruto, smirking, but I got into the infirmary and... ek ! Pai, how could you sleep with that Mew ?"

Pai practically exploded in anger.

"This is none of your business, Taruto ! That´s how you enjoy yourself ? Spiing on people ?"

The redhead alien stepped back, a bit frightened by his furious tone, but Kisshu was not done teasing his comrade.

"So you just wanted Fishy for an experiment, huh ? What would this _experiment _be ?

"Kisshu...

"You know you´re a real hypocrite ? You keep yelling on me because of Ichigo, but when it comes to you...

"Shut up and go mind your own business !"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, quite surprised by his voice. Pai tried to calm down.

"I have work to do. This conversation is useless and it is driving us nowhere.

"I think it was extremely useful" Taruto stated, smirking.

The two aliens exchanged mocking grins before teleporting, leaving Pai alone in the room.

------

_Did you have a good night sleep ?_

A _good _night ?

He had never felt so... pleased, in his entire life...

But why ? He had just been sleeping next to her the whole night...

Pai didn´t even remember how that happened. He had probably fallen asleep and moved to the bed during slumber. It was accidental.

But still... he couldn´t deny that it had been amazing.

The most beautiful thing : when he had awoken, Retasu´s hand was laying on his, and she was sleeping calmly, with a dreamy expression on her face.

Was it possible that she appreciated his presence, even if she didn´t know he was there...

"_There is a chance that she might return your feelings."_

Damn, Kisshu´s words still hadn´t vanished. Pai sighed.

He was starting to think that... maybe it was possible...

Not only because of this night.

Also because he had heard the whole conversation between Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro yesterday. He had heard about Shirogane´s reject – and, at the same time, about Retasu´s disappearance. That was when he decided to find her.

Shirogane didn´t love Retasu, like he had previously thought.

Then maybe...

"Ano... Pai ?"

Hearing the Mew mew´s weak voice coming from the corridor, Pai left quickly the room and came to the bedroom. Retasu was awake and looking quite pale ; she coughed a bit.

"I... I don´t feel so good."

Pai frowned, a bit concerned, and sat to her side. He applied his hand on her forehead, and she swallowed nervously. Her skin was very hot.

He had given her too much medicine.

He cursed under his breath and stood up.

"Is... is everything all right ? Retasu asked hesitantly.

"You don´t have to worry. I just gave you a rather excessive dose of medicine. Your organism is different than ours, so it reacted differently. But I know how to take care of that.

"How ?

"I have a plant that should reduce its effect... wait for me, I´ll go get some for you."

He teleported out of the infirmary. Retasu remained in her bed. She coughed again ; she was feeling cold, but not tired at all. She had slept a lot that night. At this thought, her face turned slightly pink, as she remembered Pai, laying next to her on the mattress...

She just had good dreams after this...

_Is this normal ?_

Definitely not.

Retasu really needed explanations. Pai saving her, and taking care of her was already incredible. But... _sleeping _with her ? Wasn´t he tecnically her enemy ? At least, that was what _he _thought...

_But he didn´t want to tell me... maybe if I talk about this to him, he..._

He would stop being "nice" to her.

Retasu sighed and laid back on the pillow. Why had things become so complicated ?

------

Pai reappeared in the infirmary a few minutes later. He was holding a strange, dark blue plant shaped like leek.

"It´s very soft. You can eat it.

"Ano... Pai ? Retasu asked hesitantly.

"Hai ?

"I just wanted to say... arigato for helping me."

She blushed heavily and gave him a grateful smile, which took him off guard. He contained a start.

_Her smile is so beautiful..._

And she was smiling to _him_.

"You are welcome" he responded softly.

It was Retasu´s turn to be taken aback when he returned the smile. Oh, it wasn´t a very big one, merely a shadow ; but it was already amazing for Pai. She had never seen him like this. She looked down, pleased, and redder than the reddest cherry.

Still, she didn´t expect what happened next – and neither did he.

Her porpoise antennas popped out of her head.

Retasu´s eyes widened and she immediately smashed her hands in her hair, trying to hide them from Pai, whose eyes had lit up seeing this. He cocked his head on one side, interested, quite amused, and, for some reason... flattered.

"Does this happen often?"

_No ! Oh my God ! Why did it happen now... it never happened with Shirogane-san..._

This thought made her blush even more and she turned away, not daring to see Pai´s expression. The lavender-haired alien contained a chuckle. This wasn´t like him at all, but he couldn´t help it. She was absolutely adorable like this...

He calmly took her hands and she nearly jumped. Without a word, he helped her put her antennas back inside. They finally disappeared.

Retasu whispered a quiet "arigato", still not wanting to look up.

"Anytime."

Pai stood up.

"Are you hungry ?

"Ano... I didn´t eat anything in a while...

"First, you will eat the plant, then I will bring you some food.

"It´s... nice of you."

_Can´t I do anything but thank him ? _she asked herself, flustered.

But the compliment seemed to please him. He nodded and left the room quietly.

Retasu´s blush progressively disappeared from her cheeks and she sighed in relief, laying back on the pillow.

_Usually, Ichigo-san´s cat ears and tail pop out when she is with Aoyama-san..._

Despite her embarassement, Retasu smiled to herself.

_Pai si so sweet... it´s a shame he never shows it..._


	10. Enters Deep Blue

Enters Deep Blue

While typing data on his computer, Pai was still smiling to himself, remembering affectionately the flustered Retasu trying to hide her antennaes from him.

He wanted to calculate human needs In order to provide her a healthy meal. She needed this, considering her state of health. For some reason, the equations and calculations looked amazingly easy, and he finished his research quite fast. Pai looked at the list and decided to teleport immediately to Earth, in order to find the food.

But he didn´t have time to.

A dark, shallow blue light surrounded the whole room as a freezing sensation appeared in the air. Pai dropped his list and instinctively knelt down before the figure of his master, hovering in the air, his long hair agitated by an unknown breeze.

If his face was unseen, as always, Pai understood pretty easily that he wasn´t pleased. He bowed his head very low, the most respectfully he could. He had waited for this moment, but a meeting with Deep Blue often gave unexpected results. He never knew how he would act.

¨Deep Blue-sama...

¨What is the porpoise Mew mew doing here, Pai ?"

His voice was cold, slightly angry.

¨I do not remember I had asked you to bring an enemy to the dimension. Have you decided to take decisions without my approval ?

¨I apologize. I...

¨Expain me exactly what is your purpose for this.¨

Pai looked at his master in the eye and explained his plan, with the most neutral tone he could take. Deep Blue remained silent for a while after this explanation.

¨I see.¨

The purple-haired alien noticed how cold his voice was. Even colder than usual. He understood that Deep Blue wasn't convinced at all.

¨Or is it that you have started to forget your duty ?¨

_Forget my duty ?_

¨I do not know what you mean, Deep Blue-sama. I have not...

¨Don´t try to fool me.¨

Pai fell silent.

Deep Blue seemed to get closer.

¨I was extremely disappointed with Kisshu´s behavior. You know to what I refer.¨

Of course, Pai knew it.

_Mew Ichigo._

¨I won´t allow you to deceive the same way as he did.

¨Deep Blue-sama...

¨You have a mission. You have duties over your people. Try not to forget it. Kisshu already betrayed his race this way. Do you understand me ?¨

_Hai._

A cold, dark realization came to his mind, as a shadow took over his gaze. _His mission. His duties. His people._

_Retasu..._

No...

Deep Blue was right.

What had he been thinking. What were those dreams, those hopes...

He had been foolish.

There wasn´t any hope at all.

They were _ennemies_.

Pai´s face clouded over.

Deep Blue spoke again.

¨If the examination reveals that she wouldn´t be useful to us, then I order you to get rid of her.¨

The tall cyniclon didn´t move. Didn´t look up.

¨Hai, Deep Blue-sama.¨

------------

Retasu had been waiting for Pai for about half an hour now and was getting a bit anxious, but as she prepared to get up, Pai suddenly appeared in the bedroom, holding a trail of food. She smiled to him, but he looked away and put silently the trail on the table.

¨Here is your food¨ he said dryly.

Surprised by his unpleasant attitude, Retasu gazed at him. He watched her coldy.

¨What is it ? Do you need something else ?¨

She swallowed with difficulty.

¨N-no, but...

¨Good.¨

Not saying another word, Pai prepared to leave. Retasu felt helplessness surround her. She called :

¨Wait !¨

He turned back to her, his face perfectly stoical. She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

¨I...¨

Pai cut her before she could continue.

¨I am busy right now, human. I don´t have time for you. Excuse me, but I some more important matter to attend to.¨

With this, he teleported away. Retasu remained alone in the bed.

Her eyes became wet.

_Why is he... why is he being so..._

Cruel.

Yes, it was the right word. He had been cruel to her.

_After all this... ? What happened ?_

After _what _?

_Well... we were getting along well. I mean..._

_Nothing really happened. He just cured you. He must have a totally normal reason for that. Maybe he wants to use you for something._

_What were you thinking otherwise ?_

What was she thinking ?

Retasu didn´t know what was happening to her.

But she felt like a part of her heart had been ripped off.

Silver tears were shining in her ocean eyes.


	11. Their sorrow

_I´m sorry it took me a while to update ! It´s just that I had my exams this week... yes, I live in Peru, so I have summer vacation in january, and exams in August. So I probably won´t update much this week. Gomen nasai !_

_For those who wonder, no, I am not planning in talking about other pairings in this story - suc has TarutoxPurin or KisshuxIchigo. They may be mentionned, but that would be all._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Mew mew._

Their sorrow

_Preparation for the examination will be ready in 2 minutes. Proceeding with operation._

The countdown appeared on the computer. Pai looked away from the screen and to the clock. It was two in the afternoon.

He was about to teleport to the infirmary, when suddenly, Kisshu appeared again right in front of him.

"You know you´re really a jerk, Pai ?"

The older alien contained an irritated sigh. What was with him ? The green-haired cyniclon had been disturbing him every day lately. Coming to interrumpt his work, his research, determined to tease him with his familiar mocking smile.

But now, Kisshu was looking rather serious – and even angry, Pai realized with some surprise. _What does he..._

"I heard _everything_."

Pai froze to the spot.

_Everything._

He stood silent, truly stunned by this revelation. Kisshu´s eyes were reflecting all of his disappointment.

"If you wanted to break her down completely, you couldn´t have done a better job."

Pai didn´t reply.

Suddenly, the memory of Retasu had appeared in his head, luminous, intact, heartbreaking, even more powerful than before. Her sorrowful gaze, the pleased look that disappeared in her beautiful eyes when she had heard him talk to her with such an indifferent tone. Like she was a common human, a... an annoying burden he would have loved to get rid off.

He had tried to avoid this image in his head by doing as much work as he could. It didn´t really work.

And because of Kisshu, he was living all of it again.

"Leave."

It was barely a whisper.

An angry, sorrowful whisper, a frightening warning.

The younger alien did not back away.

"It´s because of Deep Blue, right ? he went on. I heard you talking to him. He told you to forget the mermaid girl. And, because you´re so _devoted _to that tyrant, you did exactly what he wanted."

He got closer, wanting Pai to hear all of what he was saying.

"It was maybe your only chance with Retasu, and you completely blew it, just because...

"Shut up and leave.

"... just because you´re more concerned about _his _precious opinion than _your _feelings for her... do you realize how selfish that is ?

"What do you know about it ?"

Pai couldn´t take it anymore.

Kisshu didn´t know. He didn´t know anything.

He knew nothing about the efforts, the courage Pai had to produce to tell Retasu those things. He had been as hurt as her. He had wanted to stop, to stop pronouncing those cruel words. They were breaking his own heart.

_And... it looked like... they broke hers too..._

But...

"We both have missions. We are both ennemies. What did you thought, Kisshu ? That something might have happened between us ? It´s impossible, even if..."

He stopped, realizing suddenly he had gone too far.

Without any prudence, he had revealed Kisshu his most well-hidden secret.

The green-haired alien just gazed at him calmy.

"There, you said it. I knew it."

He gave a sad grin.

Pai was having a blank stare on his face.

He had not only revealed his secret to Kisshu.

He had revealed it... to himself...

He bit his lip and turned around, not wanting to watch his comrade any longer.

Kisshu then did something completely unexpected : he went to his side and patted his shoulder briefly.

"Welcome to the club."

_Welcome to the club..._

The purple-haired alien never heard that human expression before, but he figured out what it meant easily. His face darkened even more.

"_Countdown is over. Operation is fully ready._"

Kisshu jerked away.

"Well, go back to your work."

And he vanished.

---------

Retasu heard the electronic voice of the computer from the infirmary.

_Operation is fully ready._

_So that´s it... he wants to... to examinate me..._

She had to produce a monstrous effort to contain her sobs.

She was feeling betrayed.

_But... why ?_

_I don´t understand..._

This feeling was so close to the one she had after that Ryou rejected her...

She closed her eyes, tried to relax.

She opened them again when Pai appeared in the room, near the bed, and got closer to the mattress.

His face showing no emotions. They looked at each other silently.

Then he spoke.

"I must examinate you to study your reaction to Mew Aqua."

Retasu blinked, hiding her tears.

"All right."

She didn´t say more.

_I... I´m... really not important to him..._

Pai put his hands on her shoulders and teleported both of them in the laboratory. Retasu was now laying on a long, steel table, under a long cover of glass. Next to it was a shining computer.

It was like an hospital. A cold, freezing place, where she felt very lost. Alone.

She closed her eyes. She didn´t want to face it.

-------

Pai went to the computer, forcing himself not to look at her painful face. He needed to concentrate. He needed to keep a clear mind...

But her eyes were shining...

He quivered.

She was crying.

_Retasu..._

He closed his eyes to, trying to avoid this image, but it was no use.

It was painful.

He felt the desperate need to come to her side, to comfort her, to say he was sorry, he was truly sorry, that...

_You _are _important to me..._

_I..._

The shining blue words on the screen distracted him just an instant. But it was enough to remember.

_Is it that you have forgotten your duty ?_

Pai made the best effort he could to come back to the present matter. His fingers started typing on the keyboard. He stared at the screen intently, concentrating his eyes on the images.

--------

A deep, green light surrounded the table and illuminated Retasu´s body. She slightly shivered under this intrusion, joined her hands, trying to relax.

_It´ll be over soon. It´ll be over soon._

And then, Pai would teleport her back to the infirmary, leaving her alone, helpless, until he got the results.

And if they were bad...

Would he...

_Kill me ?_

That was the worst thought.

Her face was completely wet.

She sighed, opened her eyes again, stared at the ceiling. Not looking at the alien. She didn´t want to.

Retasu could not stand to see his cold expression, stoical features. Watching her as if she was just a specimen.

No, it hurt too much.

The machine finished the scanning.

"_Operation complete. Results will arrive soon."_

Pai sighed, abandoned the computer. He went to Retasu´s side. She glanced at him, quickly, her eyes filled with sadness.

He put his hands on her arm, teleported her to her bedroom.

The silence was terrible.

Pai could not stand it. He decided to leave, not wanting to wait any longer.

Right before leaving, he could have sworn he had heard a sob coming from the bed.

His heart was tearing apart.

_... I love you._

_-------_

_Yes, I know, it´s such a depressing chapter... but don´t worry, things will get better soon ! I know everything was going fine till now, but Deep Blue had to come and ruin everything ( in my opinion, that´s what he´s in the anime for. ) Anyway, I promise Pai and Retasu´s sorrow won´t last long._


	12. Hope

Hope

_Beep. Beep._

Ryou slowly woke up, vaguely hearing the sound of the computer. He blinked several times, to support the light given by the screen, and yawned with all his might. He was awfully tired.

He and Keiichiro had been scanning every single part of Tokyo since yesterday. The pastrycook had decided to take a break, and practically forced Ryou to do the same. The young man was too exhausted to object.

_Beep. Beep._

Fully awoken now, Ryou leaned forward, watching the screen in disbelief. Was it...

His eyes widened.

_Cyniclon signals detected._

_Coordinates : 2Y ; 16X._

_Top of Tokyo Tower._

His heart beating rapidly, Ryou rushed to the staircase and the principal room of the Café. The girls were about to leave : they had had a very busy day. Numerous costumers, tons of demands, added to their growing concern for their missing friend.

"Girls ! Keiichiro !"

They all jumped to his sudden entrance. Purin dropped her broom and went in front of him, her eyes sparkling with hope. All the girls got closer.

"Did you find Retasu onee-chan ? asked the little monkey girl, excited.

"I found the Cyniclons´s base, answered Ryou, as agitated as she was. It´s on top of Tokyo Tower !

"Are you sure, Ry... Keiichiro started.

"Of course ! What do you think ?"

Ichigo finally smiled and seized her charm.

"There is no time to waste. Let´s go, Minna !"


	13. One last gaze

One last gaze

It was already night in Tokyo. The outside breeze had entered the dimension and the temperature was very low. It wasn´t really strange : the new location of their base was now way higher than before.

For some reason, the atmosphere was really tense. The three aliens were reunited in the principal room of the dimension. Pai was in front of the computer, staring absent-mindedly at the screen, waiting for the examination´s results. Kisshu was sitting on a pillar, and Taruto hovering in the air, his legs crossed. Both of them looked annoyed, irritated. The presence of a Mew mew in their lair had totally changed their little routine : the fact that Pai had brought her was even more difficult to accept, even if they found it amusing in some way.

But they also knew that, if it was revealed that the porpoise girl couldn´t help them, then Pai would have to kill her.

Because Deep Blue had ordered him to do so.

_I wonder if he´ll make it, _Kisshu thought, truly curious.

This time, he had no idea about what was going to happen. Really none. Would his comrade remain desperately – stupidly – faithful to the tyrant, or...

Be smart, for once ?

Yes, that was pretty much how the green-haired alien was considering the situation.

As for Taruto...

Well, he was too busy thinking about Purin to really pay attention to all of this. But it was obvious he was feeling a bit bewildered too at the elder cyniclons´s unusual behavior.

Pai took no notice of his comrade´s irritation.

He was nervous.

Hiding it, like always. But it just seemed to make this emotion grow. He was watching the computer, and waiting...

Waiting to know Retasu´s fate.

Or... _our fate..._

This time, Pai didn´t try to shove this idea off his mind. He knew it would be useless.

He couldn´t deny the truth anymore.

Damn it, why was it so long... why was...

The screen started to shine.

Pai looked up in astonishment.

That was it.

The results.

He took a deep breath. Looked at the words.

For a moment, his heart stopped beating.

_Intruder alert. Intruder alert._

The sudden, mecanic voice resonated in the room, making the three aliens jump simultaneously.

"What ? Taruto stammered. What ?"

This really wasn´t what they were expecting ! But the giant screen in front of the machine appeared, showing the last floor of Tokyo Tower.

The Mew mews were about to enter the dimension.

"They´re here.

"Damn it ! How did they find us ? the redhead alien complained.

"Well, shouldn´t be that difficult, they have sensors all over the city", Kisshu commented, getting up.

Pai didn´t say anything.

He was still watching the computer.

Kisshu frowned.

"Pai ? Shouldn´t we...

"You two, go."

His voice was so firm, so resolute, that the two other aliens exchanged puzzled looks.

"Uh... Pai ?

"Go and battle them. Don´t allow them to go further."

He turned away, ready to teleport.

"I´ll join you in a few minutes."

--------

Retasu woke up the second she felt her Mew mew instincts warn her. Her friends were here. She sat up in the bed, reached for her glasses.

She was vaguely hearing blasts coming from another part of the dimension.

Ichigo and the others were going to retrieve her...

_They will save me..._

But curiously, this idea didn´t have any effect on her.

Then Pai teleport in the center of the infirmary.

He was holding his fan tightly and had a determined look in his face.

At that sight, Retasu backed away, her blue eyes reflecting all of her fear. The vision of him, holding his weapon, made her think just one thing : _That´s it. He´s going to kill me. _Against her will, she started to cry silently.

"Onegai. Don´t..." she whispered.

Pai´s features softened.

_Don't._

_She thinks I´m going to kill her._

This instant was the fatal blow.

He couldn´t allow her to think this. No, he simply couldn´t. He couldn´t let her suffer, believe the wrong things about him.

He couldn´t let her believe he hated her.

Just for a moment, Deep Blue´s figure, his mission, his duties, everything vanished from his mind, leaving only the sight of Retasu, so beautiful, so full of pain and despair, in front of him.

Just her, and nothing else.

Pai lowered his weapon. He came closer to the mattress, slowly. Retasu´s fear progressively disappear from her eyes as she stared deep into his.

_Pai..._

The purple-haired alien bent down, reached for her body and pulled her to his chest in a tender, and comforting embrace. Retasu´s heart started racing rapidly. Suddenly, the noises due to the battle disappeared, as did the room, and her friends, and... everything.

There was only him now, him and his arms, him holding her.

His lips brushed against her cheek and he whispered in her ear :

"Retasu..."

_I love you._

Her eyes widened, and more tears rolled on her skin. She raised her arms to hug him back, stroking his hair as she did so. His hand went to caress her bare shoulders, sending shivers down her spine.

_I love you._

_Pai..._

Time itself seemed to stop as they remained clasped in each other´s arms.

Then, very slowly, they broke apart. The battle sounds and screams were getting closer. They exchanged a last, deep gaze. There were no need for words.

He gave her a nice, affectionate smile as he teleported away to join combat.

_I love you..._

Retasu remained in the bed.

She smiled.

_He doesn´t hate me after all..._

_I am important to him..._

Nothing could make her happier.

She wiped her tears and waited for her friends to come.

--------

"All right, Mews, give up ! claimed Taruto, laughing sardonically, ya know you won´t beat us in our own dimension !"

He then launched an attack on Mew Zakuro. She gracefully dodged and raised her cross whip.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear !"

The attack hit Taruto violently and he backed away, screaming. Zakuro didn´t hesitate and rushed forward. But Pai appeared right in front of her, holding his fan.

"Fuu Rai Sen !"

The wind blast sent the wolf girl onto the ground before she could dodge and Minto ran to her side.

"Zakuro onee-sama !" she yelled.

Seeing Pai levitating in front of them, she aimed her bow at him.

"You´ll regret this ! Mew Minto claimed, Ribbon Minto Eco !"

The glowing arrow hit him in the shoulder and he fell rudely on the floor. Not wasting any time, the Mew mews ran past the aliens into the corridor.

"Retasu onee-chan !

"Where are you, Retasu !"

A faint voice resonated from the nearest room.

"Minna-san... I´m here... the infirmary... !"

Purin was the first one to arrive. She screamed cheerfully, "I found Onee-chan !" and immediately jumped on her to hug her. Retasu gasped in pain.

"Purin-san... I am still injured ! she articulated with difficulty.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Retasu onee-chan ! Purin is so sorry, na do da !"

The three other girls came to her side, all of them laughing and talking at once. Ichigo encircled her friend´s neck with her arms and hugged her in relief. They were so pleased to see that she was alive, unharmed. Well, still injured, but... she was all right.

---------

Kisshu was about to enter the infirmary and stop them from leaving. But Pai stopped him.

"No. Let them go."

The purple-haired alien had expected his comrade to protest. But Kisshu just looked at him with a strange grin, and agreed to back away.

"Fine. You´re the boss."

-------

The same night, the Mew mews took their friend away from the dimension to bring her back home.

Pai watched them leave, hidden in the shadows.

He took a peep at the paper in his hand.

_Negative results. Human subject cannot be used for Mew Aqua experiences._

A sad smile crossed his lips as he teleported back to his lair.

_No, this isn´t the last chapter ! I still have to write the aftermath. It´ll come in a day or two, considering Sunday I won´t be able to update. I hope all of you PaiRetasu fans liked this chapter, because it´s one of my favourites. Ciao !_


	14. Aftermath

_And here is the final chapter ! Depressing and kawaii at the same time. I´d like to thank all of my reviewers, thanks a lot for your support, I wasn´t sure that people would like this fic when I started it. You really encouraged me to continue. ARIGATO !_

**Oystiee**

**I-luv-Kish-and-dark**

**Clover of Damnation**

**FallenGoth13**

**Mew Meiko**

**Otome Umi**

**mmRamen**

**Knight who says NIH**

**Starsky Chan**

**tears of emerald**

**angleoflight101**

**Rae-Anime-Neko**

**i am no one and i stand alone**

**Mashimaro neko**

**moonlight miracle**

**Mew of Fire**

**Alei-Frozen-Ruby**

**KittyMojo**

**mewricorise**

**David´s Harp**

**Setsumi-san**

**SweetAsHoney**

**ChocolatePuddingPop**

**Lettuce**

**Twilight Dragoness**

and **kindhalo !**

_I´m not planning on making a sequel, because I´m currently working on a bigger PaiRetasu ficcy ! I hope you´ll read it once it´s published. Now, I´ll let you enjoy this last chapter of _His Mermaid_. Sayonara !_

Aftermath

"Retasu ?

"Ohayo, Shirogane-san."

The young man cleared his throat nervously and stepped closer. Retasu was sitting on a bench, outside the Café, reading her latest novel.

"Can we... talk ?

"Of course."

She gave him some space so he could sit, but he prefered not to. He felt too embarassed for this.

It had been a day since Retasu had been rescued by the Mews from the aliens. Her injuries were healing nicely and the doctors had said she would get rid of the bandage of her arm soon.

They had all asked her how she had been treated, and she simply responded that the cyniclons needed for an experiment on Mew Aqua, and healed most of her wounds in order to examinate her better. They hadn´t harm her in any way and they were all relieved, but somewhat puzzled, too. Retasu hadn´t told them anything else and they didn´t feel like asking too many questions, after all she had been through.

The young girl was watching calmly, with a kind smile on her lips. Ryou decided to go on.

"Listen... I wanted to tell you that... I never meant to hurt you, Retasu."

He swallowed hard, and went on :

"I hold affections for you, and I consider you as a very good friend, believe me, I care for you. But I...

"I know."

She nodded, as if she already knew what he was going to say.

"You don´t share the same feelings... I understand, Shirogane-san. You have someone else..."

He looked down. Of course, she was referring to Ichigo.

_But... this is wrong. Ichigo doesn´t love me back. I shouldn´t be pinning over her like this..._

He noticed with some remorse that he was forgetting about Retasu again.

"Retasu...

"Hai ?

"Did you jump from the cliff... purposefully... because I..."

This time, she had a reaction of true surprise. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth fell.

"Shirogane-san, I didn´t... never ! she said, her voice shocked, but firm. Believe me. It was an accident. I was just running... not knowing where I was going. It wasn´t a... suicide attempt."

She seemed to sure in that statement, that Ryou felt relief surround him.

_Thank God... _

Then Retasu spoke again.

"I don´t hold you responsible for anything, Shirogane-san. I am very pleased that you consider me as your friend. You are someone kind, and... thank you for being honest with me. It´s okay if you don´t love me."

_She is different..._

She was speaking to him easily, not even blushing – well, okay, a little bit, but still less than before –, and she was being so understanding... Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Arigato, Retasu-chan. I am certain you´ll meet someone special one day. Someone who will love you and care for you."

This time, she gave a him a grateful smile. Her eyes were sparkling.

"I am sure of it. Thank you, Shirogane-san."

-------

_You´ll meet someone special one day._

This was strange. These words were filling her with happiness... and sadness at the same time.

Retasu looked back at the sky.

She wasn´t really depressed.

She had loved Ryou for a long time. She had hoped they could have a relationship together...

And, when he rejected her, she had felt something break inside her...

But now, Retasu was thinking about Pai.

The way he held her that night, embracing her tenderly, caressing her skin so gently. It made her smile and blush just to think of it. This was a pleasant, wonderful sensation, that she never felt with Ryou. Never.

_I love you._

She had seen the confession in his eyes. One last gaze, before he left.

Just one gaze.

He told her everything.

If Pai had been so cruel to her before, it was to fulfill his mission, to stay faithful to his people. But, more importantly, it was to protect _her _from the pain.

_We are ennemies. If we had been born in a different era, then maybe we would have had a better fate._

_We can´t be together. _

_Maybe it isn´t the right time for us yet._

It was the truth.

But Retasu had hope.

_We are ennemies, but it´s not definitive. We don´t really have to fight. There has to be another solution..._

_I know there is._

Retasu closed her eyes.

When she had looked deep into Pai´s purple eyes, she had also understood something else.

Something that she hadn´t understand at first. But there was no doubt. These intimate moments she had shared with him... revealed her truth.

_I love you... Pai..._

She smiled and opened her eyes.

_Hope._

_I love you, and I will not lose faith. I know we can be together. We just have to accept peace. Look for the best solution._

She stood up and went back into the Café.

-------

Pai watched Retasu from afar, hidden in the trees.

His eyes were sparkling, just at the mere sight of her.

He contained a sigh and sat on the branches.

_Two days._

_Two days with you, Retasu, and it was like... my whole life. The most important thing that has ever happened to me._

He remembered affectionately the moment when her white ribbons had popped out of her head, and the adorable blush that had taken over her cheeks.

He remembered when she smiled gratefully to him. To _him_, not to Shirogane Ryou.

And the way she returned his embrace... he could almost feel her slender fingers caressing his hair. He closed his eyes at this thought.

_It had been a mistake. I shouldn´t have brought her to the dimension. I shouldn´t have rescued her in the first place._

He knew this was true, that he had just endangered his mission.

But a part for him was pleased. Happy.

He had never felt that happy in his life.

He didn´t regret these moments.

He would never regret them.

His face clouded over.

_But Deep Blue..._

This name now sounded... disagreeable.

Pai stood up.

_Deep Blue wants us to fight._

_But I do not want to fight Retasu._

She had told him, many times, to stop hurting them, to think about peace.

_Retasu is a kind and caring person. Deep Blue always told us that humans were selfish and unreliable. He was wrong. _

Maybe this wasn´t the only point he was wrong about.

Pai gazed at Retasu one last time, before returning to his lair.

_If there was peace... we could be together._


End file.
